


The Dark Beauty

by Polerfan1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Basically my version of season 5, Belle takes the powers of the dark one at the end of season 4, Dark Beauty, Dark One Belle, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Tags will added and changed as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: Someone steps up to take on the powers of the Dark One at the end of season 4 and it isn't Emma.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness is pulled from Rumplestiltskin at the end of Season 4 but it can't be contained by the sorcerer's hat and someone else steps up and takes on the mantle of Dark One but it isn't Emma.

Belle had found him collapsed on the floor of his shop, "run" he had told her "when the man is gone and only the dark one remains, run as fast and as far away as you can."

The saviour and her crew hadn’t cared a jot that Rumple was dying, they had only taken notice of his plight because Belle had told them that they were all in danger.

The apprentice said the only way to save him was to pull the darkness from him and contain it but not even the fabled sorcerer’s hat from the box had been able to hold the Dark One.

Rumple’s heart had been purified but he was still unconscious and preserved by the apprentice until he could be awakened and none of the others cared.

The darkness had broken free to claim a new host and she had taken up the responsibility.

They had all ran from the shop following the angry black swirling cloud that was the darkness, it surrounded them and tried to take Regina as it’s host.

“What’s it doing?” Robin shouted panicked as the cloud swirled around Regina.

“What the darkness does” Emma replied “snuffing out the light, but I’m not going to let it, the apprentice told us that it has to be tethered to a person for it to be controlled.”

Emma made to grab the dagger from Belle’s hand and let the darkness use her as its new host but Belle kept a firm grasp on the hilt of the blade.

“No” she said firmly “if anyone is going to take on this burden for Rumple it’s going to be me.”

“Belle you can’t, this is madness” Emma told her.

“It will destroy you” Regina snarled in frustration.

Belle turned to face everyone and stepped back from them saying firmly and surely “No it won’t, no one decides my fate but me and the darkness will not destroy me, you all forget I’ve lived with it in Rumple, the darkness knows me and I know it.”

The cloud of darkness left Regina and surrounded Belle and swirled around her instead.

“BELLE NO THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY” Emma shouted to her.

Belle shook her head “there isn’t” she replied deathly calm and then she lifted the hand holding the dagger high in the air and said “take me instead.”

Lighting flashed and thunder cracked through the air as the black cloud completely enveloped Belle, blocking everything from her sight, drowning out all of her senses, entering her body and her mind and consuming her.

Then with another flash of lightning, the darkness and Belle were gone from Main Street Storybrooke and all that was left was the Dark One’s dagger lying on the ground.

The blade now bore the name Belle Gold.


	2. Beauty becomes the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina & Co try to find a way to help Belle. Meanwhile Belle finds herself in a familiar place.

"How could she be so stupid?" Regina snapped in exasperation, "there had to be another way" she exclaimed angrily.

"There wasn’t" Emma replied "she told you herself there wasn’t and that thing was going to take you, she saved your life."

"Do you think I don’t know that?" Regina answered back, frustration ebbing from every pore.

"So now she’s the Dark One" Henry added.

"Now she’s a problem" Regina muttered "for all of us."

"She’s still good" Snow protested.

"I sure hope so for all our sakes" Regina answered "because she didn’t exactly ride out of here on a white horse she got sucked up into a vortex of evil."

"Where is she, where is she gone?" Robin asked voicing the thought that was running through everyone’s mind at that moment.

"We're about to find out" Regina replied as she stepped forward and picked up the dagger "Dark One with this dagger I command thee to appear." Nothing happened, there was silence all around them and no Belle in sight.

"Well there’s your answer" Regina announced as she turned to the others, "this dagger can summon the Dark One from any corner of the world, I just tried to summon her and she hasn’t appeared, which means she’s not in this world and I think there's only one person who can tell us where she went" the mayor continued as she began walking back toward the pawnshop.

"Apprentice" Regina said as she entered the pawnshop and made her way to the back room, "the darkness took Belle, where did they go?"

"She is now where all darkness is made, in your realm" the apprentice replied weakly.

"How do we get back there, how do we find her?" Snow asked him. 

"Only one person can help your friend now, only one can save her from the darkness, the purest hero, he is the one you need now" the apprentice answered. 

"Just who exactly is this purest hero and where can we find him?" Regina questioned the old man.

Slowly the apprentice turned as much as he could on the cot onto his side and pointed to a still comatose Rumplestiltskin propped up in the dark green leather armchair with a blanket wrapped around him.

"Him?" Hook said sceptically, breaking his silence, "the crocodile is the purest hero?"

"Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One for centuries, how is it even possible for him to be the purest hero?" Snow asked.

"Because he took on the darkness with a pure heart to save his son’s life not for greed or riches or glory but for his son and as long as the darkness was tethered to him it was leashed, under control and everyone else was safe and the love for his son kept the light alive in the depths of his heart" the apprentice told them.

"He is the light that is destined to contain and control the darkness and he will save your friend, when you wake him, give him this" he told them producing an old, gnarled wand. "It was a gift from Merlin, in it is all the light magic."

"Can it take us to Belle?" Regina asked.

The apprentice shook his head but continued "it can take him to his wife" he said indicating the slumbering Rumplestiltskin. "In order to cross realms it must be wielded as it was forged, with both sides of the coin, the light and the dark, only he can use it" the apprentice told them with his last breath before he dropped back flat on the cot his arm lolling lifelessly over the side and the wand rolling on the ground after falling from his hand.

Emma turned to look at Rumplestiltskin "does anyone have any ideas how to wake him up?" she asked.

"We have research to do" Mary Margaret murmured "Regina we could look in your vault, there may be an answer there among Cora’s things, Rumple did teach her after all."

Regina nodded and added "someone is going to have to stay here and watch him" she said jerking her head in Rumple’s direction "because if and when Belle comes back here, she’ll be back for him."

"Right so what?" Hook asked "We use sleeping beauty over there as bait to draw Belle back here and then what, we’ve all wronged her and him, I don’t think she’s going to be very sympathetic to us when she does come back now that she’s the bloody dark one and none of us stand a chance against her."

"Be that as it may Robin will stay here with David and keep an eye on Gold while we try to find a way to wake him up then he can deal with her, Henry you stay here with them, you’re Gold’s grandson if Belle does come back here I don’t think she’ll hurt you, your the one person might be able to keep her from harming anyone until we wake your grandfather up" Regina told her son before she, Emma, Hook and Mary Margaret left for the crypt.

Belle was not surprised to find that she had materialised outside the vault of the dark one via a bubbling inky black liquid. This was where Rumple had been resurrected by herself and Baelfire.

She was within the castle grounds and her library, the library Rumple had built for her was in easy reach. She had work to do if she wanted to be able to get back to Storybrooke and wake Rumple up.

A shiver ran through her as she entered the castle, it was derelict she waved her hand experimentally and the castle looked exactly as it had the day he sent her away. Stepping from the foyer into the great hall she approached his spinning wheel and reverently placed her hand upon it, this was a sacred space for herself and Rumple and that witch Zelena had desecrated it when she’d captured him and put him in a cage. Belle would make her pay for that, she would make them all pay, but first she had a husband to wake.

Testing her new powers again she willed herself to appear in her library and found herself there in the blink of an eye.

Rumple’s cabinet full of potions was still there as was a trundle spinning wheel and a pile of straw and her shelves were still completely lined with books.

After researching for hours Belle found what she was looking for she would be able to wake Rumple up with a healing potion made from a specific ingredient, something that touched him before he became the Dark One and Belle knew exactly where to find that something, it wasn’t that hard to guess, there was after all only one person still around who had known Rumple when he was human and it just so happened that Belle had it in mind to pay that person a visit anyway.

First however she was going to need a wardrobe change she decided as she looked with a critical eye on long the white cloak and plain, ragged dress she was currently wearing.

"Well you just can’t go looking like that dearie" a voice spoke startling her and she spun around to find herself facing Rumple.

"Rumple" she said as she took in his imp appearance, "no" she said after studying him for a moment "you’re not him, he’s in a coma in Storybrooke."

"Yes he is indeed dearie" the imp replied.

"Then what are you?" Belle snapped going on the defensive.

"I’m many things" he replied, "I’m the voice in your head, the Dark One’s powers inside you, inside all the Dark Ones, Rumplestiltskin is but one of many, think of me as your guide, I will help you to embrace your new powers."

"Who says I haven’t already embraced them" Belle retorted. 

"Ooooh spicey aren’t you dearie, you know I’ve always liked you, you were the one person who was never afraid of the darkness in him, you were the one person who was never afraid of me" he said.

Belle scoffed and turned away only to find herself facing him again and backing away from him as he stepped closer.

"I’m part of him" he continued "I have been part of him for a very long time, and every time he's touched you, loved you I've been there with him, you fascinate me dearie, you entice me just as you have always been drawn to every part of him including me" he finished as he backed her against the wall.

He placed his hand gently on her throat and leaned in to kiss her but she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke only to reappear directly behind him.

"Nice try" she said "but I’m not in the mood for distractions right now least of all from someone who is apparently a figment of my own imagination of all things."

"I wonder will you be saying that to me later when you find that you can’t sleep dearie?" he quipped.

"Oh shoo" she muttered as she walked past him towards the bathtub in Rumple’s room, she stripped off her rags and bathed in steaming hot, rose scented water and dressed herself afterwards in a red silk robe, she took in her new dark one appearance in a mirror which she had temporarily uncovered, her hair was different and her skin was paler than normal but it suited what she had become.

Belle descended to the dungeons and with a click of her fingers she summoned the cage that Zelena had locked Rumple in, "this will do nicely" she said to herself with a smirk before heading for the kitchens where she summoned two baskets full of apples. "Perfect" she murmured softly as she examined a shiny red apple, satisfied that almost everything was ready she prepared for bed.

But Belle found that imp had been quite correct and sleep did not come easily at all that night as she tossed and turned. She turned over yet again and jumped letting out a yelp.

"Can’t sleep?" the imp who was now lying casually on the bed beside her remarked, "fear not, Dark Ones don’t sleep." Belle huffed in annoyance and turned over and away from him only to find him now lying on her other side facing her.

"That’s why I used to spin, it passed the time, you need something to take your mind off of all the horrible things your going to do and I know the perfect distraction for you dearie" he said his gaze turning lascivious.

"Go on Belle, don't be coy" he encouraged her "I know you want to, especially here in his bed, go on, touch yourself."

Belle hesitantly slid her hand beneath the sheets and down her body to where she needed it and began to rub her clit in stimulating circles whilst bringing her other hand down to slide two fingers inside herself.

"That’s it dearie" the imp murmured as he saw the expression on her face change from uncertainty to arousal, "just like that" he said. "Imagine he’s here and he’s thrusting his cock inside your tight, wet pussy, fucking you hard."

"Oh fuck yes" Belle murmured as she began to thrust her fingers and circle her clit faster. The sheets slipped down her body baring her breasts to the imp who knelt over her and latched onto a plump, rosy nipple, tweaking and sucking it, and Belle vaguely had the thought that he seemed more real in that moment than a figment of her imagination ought to be but she was too distracted by the pleasure in that moment to care.

"He released her nipple with an obscene pop and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "do you feel his cock pumping your cunt, lose yourself to the sensations, lose yourself to the pleasure and cum Belle" he urged her.

"OH FUCK" she moaned again "I’m so close, I’m gonna cum" she whimpered.

"Yes you are indeed dearie" the imp murmured "cum Belle, cum hard and cream your fingers just like you would cream his hard cock."

"OH FUCK YES" she cried out "RUMPLE FUCK ME", Belle’s body began to shake as she let a long loud moan, she felt her pussy clamp tightly around her fingers and flood them with her cream.

She lay trembling on the bed for sometime afterwards, and when she did finally come back to her senses she realized that in her pleasure the sheets had slipped entirely from her body and she was completely naked with the imp kneeling over her, staring down at her and her fingers were still in her pussy.

She saw the imp’s eyes lock on her fingers as she withdrew them from herself to reveal a layer of white cream coating them, locking eyes with him she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

"Well" she said with a devious smile when she had finished, "you were right about one thing I do feel so much better and sleepier" and with a cheeky wink, she turned over onto her side, wrapping the sheets around her again and fell into slumber.

The next morning Belle was rudely awakened by the Imp, "Rise and Shine" he said loudly, startling her awake, "we or rather you have work to do dearie" he told her. 

"Yes I do indeed", she said, "I'm going to go back to Rumple, I'm going to wake him up and I'm going to punish those who've wronged us" Belle continued as she dressed herself. 

"Excellent" the imp replied "the beauty has become the beast, but you need to figure out how are you going to get back to him dearie" he said mockingly, causing Belle to ponder for a moment, "you could always use the dark curse" he suggested.

"No" Belle murmured, "I know another way" she told him.

"And what way would that be?" he questioned her.

"I'm going to use the time travel spell but I'm going to manipulate it, instead of taking me to a specific time, it's going to take me to a specific person, to Rumple." 

"Oh very good dearie, I like that" he exclaimed with a giggle as a book appeared in Belle's hands and she left the bedroom to gather the necessary ingredients.

Like the time travel spell this spell would also have four key ingredients, because the spell was to take her Rumple these ingredients had to be linked to him. For the symbol of wisdom Belle chose one of Rumple's spools of golden thread, the thread he had produced when he would spin to clear his mind. As a symbol of love she used the chipped cup, and as symbol of innocence she chose a ragged old shirt from the small pile of children's clothes which used to belong to Baelfire. Lastly Belle needed a symbol of courage, for this she snipped a small piece of her own hair, "I inspired his courage" she whispered to herself as she laid the hair with the other ingredients. 

"Interesting choices" the imp commented as he appeared by her side, "all four of these items have powerful links to Rumplestiltskin and should take you directly to him."

"That's the plan" Belle muttered and the imp giggled and smirked "very good dearie, now it's time for you to go back and wake him up and take your revenge on those who have hurt you both."

Belle smirked back at him deviously "yes, it is" she said as she placed the objects to correlate with the four compass points and began to cast her spell.


End file.
